The Double Trouble Angels
by TheLovelyPaperclips
Summary: Two OCs:Angel and Sakura. Sakura is a normal girl..except for the fact that she's got mutant DNA too! She turns into a creature that calls herself the 'Ethereal Angel- another counterpart to the Phantom Thief. Angel wants revenge..in the name of Krad!


Double Trouble Angels: My first D-N-Angel Fan fiction

One evening, Daisuke Niwa and Dark Mousy, two attractive young men inhabiting the same body, set out to steal the latest piece of art on Emiko Niwa's list of coveted objects: The Demon's Claw. However, when Dark and Satoshi, the person who has sworn to capture Dark, arrive at the museum to snag the glass weapon, it's already gone. And Dark had nothing to do with it. A quick search of the museum reveals that nothing else has been stolen except for the next six objects on Emiko's list. Having been beaten to the punch, Dark is extremely troubled. Unfortunately, he can do nothing about it. He and Satoshi make a temporary pact to catch the new thief. Upon exiting the building, Satoshi happens to look up and catch a glimpse of the new adversary who calls herself the Ethereal Angel. It seems like this young woman is trying to counter the actions of the Phantom Thief, because soon after her theft of The Demon's Claw and the other assortment of art, the artifacts all turn up at Satoshi's house. Dark knows all about Angel, but Krad doesn't. Which means Satoshi doesn't. Dark doesn't want Daisuke to find out, either. So is the Ethereal Angel friend or foe? Is her DNA twisted too? If so, is the new exchange student in Daisuke's school actually the new thief? Satoshi takes it upon himself to find out, because he's sick of all these mutants with screwy DNA. But when he comes face to face with the Ethereal Angel's other side in an uncomfortable situation, he gets a bit more than he bargained for.-

Chapter One: Angel's Spell

"Oh, man. I can't believe it." Daisuke slouched in his chair and looked out the window. He tipped the chair back on two legs and sighed. A picture of Riku sailed in front of his nose and he fell over backwards, transforming into Dark on the way down to the floor.

"Good morning, Dark!" Emiko Niwa popped out of nowhere and picked up the picture of her favorite Harada twin, shoving it back in her pocket. "Why so glum?"

"Because," Dark said crossly from the floor. "That Ethereal Angel wench stole all my art."

"Oh, it's okay. I can always think of better things for you to steal."

"But she's better than me! How did she know everything that you wanted us to steal! I don't get it."

"I can think of two ways that she may have figured out what I always go for: The first being that I am partial to glass art. Crown of Alice, Saint of Tears…you know. The second being I switched around my grocery list with my list of art and left the list of art at the doctor's office!" Emiko giggled and Dark felt an abnormally large bead of sweat sink down the back of his head.

"Good lord."

"In any case, isn't Angel adorable! I love the outfit she was wearing the night she totally bested you. It was just to die for!"

"Whose side are you ON?" Dark yelled irritably.

"Oh, hush." Emiko whipped out the picture of Riku again and suddenly Daisuke stood before her. "That's getting easier than it ever used to be. You two must be pretty unsettled! Now dear, you simply must be off to school. And I didn't have time to pack you a lunch because I was too busy studying the video of Angel—I mean, Dark. So maybe you can eat some of Satoshi's bread today. Okay, have a good day, dear!"

"Right," Daisuke said gloomily.

At school…

"Did you SEE the Ethereal Angel! She's even more incredible than Dark!" someone shrieked into Riku's ear.

"Nobody is better than Dark," Risa snapped. "At least…there wasn't anyone…"

"I want to be just like Angel…She's actually gorgeous." Riku smiled dreamily. Risa looked at her sister as if drugs were involved somewhere.

"Are you crazy?" Risa wanted to know.

"I think Angel and Dark would be an awesome couple, don't you?"

"No!"

"She's not that great," said a cold voice from the door.

"Tsuki-chan?" Riku stumbled out of the way.

Sakura Tsuki was a new student at the school. She was taller than most of the girls, with long, pale hair and stunning green eyes. She walked with her back totally straight; her lean shoulders square, and head forward. Her imposing figure was frightening to everyone except Satoshi Hiwatori, who was just as scary. As a matter of fact, the two students seemed to go everywhere attached at the hip. Both quiet and reasonably clever, they got along very well.

She had easily befriended Daisuke with her simple smiles and she just showed up everywhere. Daisuke accepted her existence and wasn't bothered by her in the slightest. Sometimes they walked home together.

"I wish everyone would stop talking about the Ethereal Angel. Isn't it obvious that she's just trying to best Dark? She's not special." Sakura laid her bag on her desk and her eyes slid to the side as she noticed that Satoshi was watching her.

Daisuke watched Satoshi and Sakura from the other side of the room, shifting uncomfortably. He had a bad feeling that something would happen soon.

Later, walking home…

"You. You're Dark." Sakura's voice came accusingly from thirty feet behind Daisuke. He slowly turned around.

"How did you know?" he asked, transforming into Dark as he came to face her.

"Lucky guess," she murmured. "I've only seen you transform three times today. Actually, it took me a really long time to figure it out. You aren't very good at controlling yourself, are you?"

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Dark told her, walking forward. He tilted his head to the side, turning on the charm. "If I ever asked you for something, I'd be sure you knew what I wanted." He reached a hand out to her, but she knocked him away. With a cold look in her eyes and a disinterested expression on her pretty face, Sakura pressed her lips to Dark's hand and muttered some words into his skin. He felt her lips moving over his flesh and shivered, then pulled his hand away.

"You're in trouble now," she said softly, smiling. "It's really too bad that you have to be Dark. Daisuke's such a sweetie." And then she was gone.

At the Niwa residence…

"Daisuke! You'll never guess who I saw today."

"No, I probably won't."

"Oh, hello, Dark." Emiko tilted her head to the side and sighed. "I thought it was Daisuke in here, but apparently not."

"I can't believe that girl put a spell on me!"

"What does the spell do?"

"Every time my ego takes a blow, my resistance to transforming goes down. And she shows up every now and then to say something cruel. By the time the week is over, I'll be able to be me for ten seconds before Daisuke takes over!" With an overly exaggerated groan, Dark fell to his knees and began tugging at his hair.

"Wow," Emiko mused. "I guess I shouldn't let your visitor in, then."

"Visitor." Dark lifted his head. "Riku?"

"Nope!" Emiko shook a finger at him. "The Harada twins just went on vacation."

"Satoshi."

"Not him either." Emiko yelled down the stairs. "Kosuke! Let her in!"

"Her?" Dark clapped his hands over his ears. "Oh NO!"

"Niwa-sama," the girl purred to Emiko with a big grin. "How are you!"

"Oh, Sakura, you're so precious. I'm quite well. How are you?"

"I'm fine too. Actually, I was wondering if I could have some time alone with Dark?"

"Hmm. But Dark said he was having a few problems with—"

"Ms. Niwa, I need to tell you something…" Sakura whispered in her ear. "I'm secretly in love with Dark. So if you could give me some time alone with him…so I could tell him…"

"OOOH! Young love is so exciting! Of course I'll let you see him you poor dear."

Dark watched from the doorway as Emiko pranced down the stairs, singing.

"Traitor."

"Dark." Sakura walked in and slammed the door. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her head lolled to the left a bit. Her eyes began to glow and she rolled her head, then tossed her hair back. Angel stood before him now. "I saw what happened with Krad. How could you do something like that! I honestly can not believe it."

"That was so long ago! How can you hold a grudge for so long! Nobody even saw you there!"

"But I saw you there, and that's the basic issue, isn't it."

"What do you want me to do about it? Angel, listen to me. Satoshi and Krad are both fine, so no matter how much you love either one of them, you have to let it go."

"No."

"This argument isn't going anywhere and we actually aren't solving anything!"

He would never admit it, but Dark was secretly frustrated by two things: The fact that his good looks could never win Angel's affection; and the fact that she was better looking than he was. A ringing sound broke the silence and Angel dug around in Sakura's pockets. She pulled out a pink cell phone and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" She paused. "Yes. No. I'll be right there. Sorry."

"Was that Satoshi," Dark said mockingly, making immature kissy noises.

"Yes, it was!" Angel threw the phone at his head. "Sakura has a date! Now, if you DON'T mind, I'll be leaving now."

"Yes. Get out."

"Fine, but don't think this is over." She swung the door wide. "Oh and by the way, your eyebrows are massive." SLAM.

"ARGH!" Dark could practically feel his ego deflate and he transformed into Daisuke.

"I was just thinking, Sakura's really pretty, isn't she Dark?"

"Riku's cuter," Dark muttered from the deep reaches of Daisuke's mind.

"Satoshi sure is lucky to have someone like Sakura to care about him."

"Satoshi sure is lucky she hasn't done something to him yet," Dark snorted derisively. "Just you wait, Angel. I'll get you."


End file.
